Angela shared a cab with her friends. When they arrived at their destination, they evenly divided the $\$j$ fare among the $3$ of them. Angela also paid a $\$5$ tip. How much did Angela pay in total? Write your answer as an expression. $\$$
Without the tip, Angela pays $\dfrac{1}{3}$ of the fare. Then she pays a $\$5$ tip. Fare Angela paid Tip Angela paid Total Angela paid $\dfrac{j}{3}$ $5$ $\dfrac{j}{3}+5$ Angela paid $\dfrac{j}{3}+5$ dollars in total.